Thank You For Last Night! Huh?
by Golaitz
Summary: The girls are suddenly behaving weird because of something Negi did the night before. What happened? Reviews please and no flames


**Title:** Thank You For Last Night! Huh!?  
**Author:** Golaitz  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Mahou Sensei Negima. Ken Akamatsu, in my opinion the best manga author in the world, owns it. _Akamatsu-sama… How I wish to be in your presence… _m()m  
**Distribution:** Anywhere with my consent.  
**Notes:** Please no flames. Place of events and thoughts in _italics_. Forgive me if it's not good.

* * *

_At Hakase's lab_

"There you go Chachamaru! At last you now have some REAL skin. Let's go test it!"

Hakase and Chachamaru walked outside with Evangeline and Chao watching. Chachamaru immediately felt something different the moment she stepped out under the sun.

"I feel something… I feel… hot!", Chachamaru exclaimed.

"Alright! It's a success!", said Hakase.

"Hmph. At last you made a useful upgrade for Chachamaru. So, are we done here?", Eva mumbled. Chao just chuckled.

"Yep!", Hakase said.

"Okay then, let's go Chachamaru.", Eva called out to her partner.

"Yes mistress.", said Chachamaru.

_While strolling…_

"Mistress, what would you require me to do now?", asked Chachamaru.

"Do whatever you want. I'm gonna go back home get some rest.", said the shrimpy vampire.

"As you wish mistress.", and with that, Chachamaru took off for the dorms to see a certain 'N-sensei'.

* * *

_The following morning… At Asuna, Konoka, and Negi's room…_

'_Man… I feel so tired… But it's time to get up.'_

"Yawn… Ahh!?"

"You're too much Negi-kun!"

"Sorry Konoka-san, I was just a bit surprised to see you here in my... Ack! What are you doing in my bed Konoka-san!?", Negi exclaimed.

"Oh nothing!", Konoka said while putting a tongue out at Negi and making her way down Negi's bed. "Oh yes, breakfast is ready, Negi-kun! Asuna left early as always to do her job."

"Okay. I'm coming down.", Negi drowsily said.

"No need Negi-kun! You're gonna have breakfast in bed!", Konoka said.

"That's too much Konoka-san. You're already the one that's making my breakfast. You don't have to bring it up here.", Negi said.

"Well, after last night, why wouldn't I?", Konoka cheerfully said as she laid Negi's breakfast before him.

"Huh? Last night?", Negi asked.

"You don't remember Negi-kun?", Konoka said.

"Remember what?". Negi asked again. _'What in the world was there to remember?'_

Konoka smiled.

"Oh nothing, Negi-kun! Enjoy your breakfast! I'm gonna go ahead to school because grandpa wants to see me. Oh and by the way, judging from last night, you're way too good for a 10 year old to give such pleasure!.", Konoka dreamily said with a squeal. And with that, she left.

"Huh? What?", Negi was in the brink of a breakdown after what Konoka just said. He was so confused.

"T-t-too g-good? G-give p-p-p-p-pleas-s-sure?", Negi croaked.

"Wait a sec… Why were you really in my bed, Konoka-san!!!!", Negi shouted out. He also remembered Konoka to be blushing heavily since he woke up.

"Tee hee. You'll find out soon Negi-kun.", Konoka said to herself after hearing an outburst of a certain child sensei.

* * *

_Mahora Academy…_

Negi shakily opened the door to his classroom. He was greeted by a frighteningly quiet class 3-A. Even Kazumi was sitting motionless. Negi went to his desk and greeted the class.

"Well.. umm… good morning 3-A!", he said cheerfully. He noted that Evangeline was absent. _'Maybe she has another flu… I don't remember doing anything to her make her ditch my class… again.'_

Then all of them turned their heads to him and at the same time, all of them blushed!

'_What in the world is happening? First it was with Konoka-san, now all of them are making me worried. And their, reaction to my call, it's like all of them were daydreaming or something…'_

"G-g-good morning, N-n-negi-sensei!", all of them sputtered out.

Negi went on through his routine, deciding to ignore the weird behavior of his students. Everything went by smoothly when he was teaching them, aside from the fact that one of them would be taken by surprise when Negi called her out. And when he did call out a student to recite, he noticed a strange Ayaka-like aura of jealousy flaring out from everyone of his students. Even from Chisame.

After school Negi decided to get some information on the girls' strange behavior. He decided to consult the human database of 3-A… Asakura Kazumi.

"Hello Asakura-san!"

"Ack! N-n-negi-sensei! To what do I owe you your presence?", she said.

"Umm… I was wondering, why are all of you behaving strangely?", Negi asked.

"Huh? You don't remember last night, sensei?", Kazumi said.

'_What!? Another last night!?'_

"A-a-apparently no, Asakura-san. Care to refresh my memory?", Negi carefully asked.

"Why don't you ask the other girls Negi-sensei? I'm sure we all had different experiences with you last night. On my part, it was the most exhilarating thing I've ever felt in my life. At last, the biggest scoop in Mahora has come upon me.", Kazumi said as some heavenly spotlight shone on her.

"Y-y-ou A-A-A-LL d-d-did!?", Negi felt like fainting on the spot.

"Go ahead sensei. Get their reactions and tell me okay!", Kazumi said as she pushed Negi out to the world.

"Wait! What on earth happened last night!?", Negi exclaimed to her but to no avail, as the reporter was already gone.

* * *

_Gym…_

"Umm… Hi Makie-san and Yuna-san!", Negi said.

The two athletes turned their heads towards the child sensei.

"Hi Neg-kun!", the both said in unison.

"Uhmm… the both of you wouldn't know anything that happened last night, right?", Negi shyly said.

"L-l-last night, Negi-kun!? Well, umm… uhh…, Negi-kun, you see… uhm…", Makie said as she was trying to fine the right words to say.

"What she's trying to tell you Negi-kun is, we've never felt anything anything better in my entire life. Right Makie?"

Makie nodded furiously as an answer.

"So Negi-sensei, will you do me tonight too?", Yuna said.

"What!? That's not fair Yuna! I was gonna ask him first!", Makie retorted.

"Well, too late! That makes me first , right, sensei?"

All they saw was a frantic Negi running away.

"Wait Negi-kun!!!"

* * *

_While walking…_

"NEGI-KUN!"

"The Narutakis? Oh, no, don't tell me-oof!" He was interrupted when the twins glomped on him.

"Negi-kun! We just want to say thanks for last night! It was the best! We're always ready for round 2 so call us when you like, okay?", the both said in unison and with quick pecks on both sides of Negi's face, the both left a stunned Negi.

"…"

* * *

_Continuing walking…_

"I'm disgusting. I'm a pervert. I have no right to be called a teacher and a gentleman. What will sister say if she found out? Oh yeah, she'll faint. Wahh!!"

He head footsteps behind him.

"Hey there Negi-bozu!", two people said.

"Oh, hi, Kaede-san, Fu-san…", Negi downheartedly said.

Kaede closed in on Negi and whispered to him.

"What's the matter Negi-bozu? You're bummed again. Do you want to have some sessha training for a while?", she said.

"No thanks, Kaede-san.", Negi said. _'Well, so far so good…"_ When all of the sudden, he was bearhugged by Ku and then she took a quick kiss from him.

"Ku want to thank Negi-bozu for last night!", she cheerfully said. And with that, she released Negi and ran off.

"Well, gotta run too, Neg-bozu. I have something to attend to.", Kaede said to him before fleeing the scene as well.

"Wait! Please tell me! Is what happened last night what I think it is!?", Negi said to no avail as the two girls are already gone.

* * *

_Negi continues walking…_

"So far, all of the girls I came across all implied that we did something. And judging from the signs I've been getting from them, I really believe that it was something bad. Real bad. Wahh!!!"

He heard footsteps from behind him. When he turned around it was

"Hasegawa-san!"

"N-n-negi-sensei!"

And then silence between the two occurred. Then all of a sudden…

"Please sensei! Leave me alone!", Chiu cried out while running from Negi.

"Wait! Please stop running Hasegawa-san! Tell me! What did I do to you!?", Negi shouted out to her while chasing her all over the school grounds.

"You don't remember!? You destroyed my dignity last night! I can't even believe I let you do such things to me!" _'I can't believe that you broke through my emotional barrier with just one touch last night'_

"What!?"

After he heard what Chisame just said, Negi stopped chasing her.

"That proves it. I'm a dirty sensei!! WAAA!!"

* * *

_Strolling sadly along the grounds…_

"Wait a sec, if I really did… IT… to all of them, that must mean I also did-"

Negi was interrupted by footsteps from behind him… again... but this time it comes with the ringing of some twin bells.

"Oh speak of the devil...", he mumbled.

"Hi, A-a-asuna-s-san", he stuttered.

Asuna replied with a "Hmph" and left a morbidly stunned Negi.

"A-a-suna-san….", Negi pitifully called out to no avail.

* * *

_Heading back to the dorms_

"_That proves another theory…I REALLY did all of them. I don't wanna know about Nodoka-san and Yue-san. I certainly don't want to approach Setsuna-san right now. That also means I did Akira-san, Ako-san, Chizuru-san nose bleed, and the others. Waaa!!!"_, Negi remorsefully thought.

"Negi-sensei? Are you heading back to the dorms?"

"Ack! Ch-ch-chachamaru-san! What are you doing here?", Negi cried out to his robot student.

"I'm just out here strolling, Negi-sensei.", Chachamaru calmly replied.

"Oh okay… Chachamaru-san, d-d-did something happen last night?", Negi carefully asked even though he knew what the answer would be.

"Why yes, Negi-sensei. And I would like to thank you for last night. I just had my skin upgrade yesterday and last night was the best experience of the sense of touch I believe I would ever feel.", Chachamaru replied.

"Noooo!!", Negi shouted.

"What's the matter, Negi-sensei?", Chacahamaru worriedly asked.

"T-t-that means… Ack! Chachamaru-san, d-d-d-did I d-d-o i-i-it w-w-with E-e-eva-s-s-an l-l-last n-night?", Negi fearfully asked. He was scared beyond his imagination at the thought of his vampire master.

"Apparently no, Negi-sensei", Chachamaru replied again. A gigantic wave of relief washed over Negi. "Mistress was at home during the time. It was really a pity that she did not experience the pleasure you gave to all of us last night."

"Waaa!! Please Chachamaru-san, forgive me for the horrible thing I did to you and the others last night!", Negi cried out.

"Why Negi-sensei? Why would you be sorry for giving massages.", Chachamaru worriedly replied.

"P-p-pardon? Massages?", Negi cluelessly replied.

"Yes Negi-sensei. You were practicing magic in your room last night with me, Asuna-san, and Konoka-san watching. Then a magical mishap happened and all of a sudden, you were gicing us massages. Then one thing led to another and all of 3-A was in your room and you started giving them massages.", Chachamaru replied.

"M-m-massages!? THAT WAS ALL!?", Negi cried out.

"Well, Negi-sensei, it was not something to be looked down on. You gave many different types of massages such as the Breema, Chair Massage, Chinese Tui Na and Zhi Ya Massage, which Fei Ku-san enjoyed so much, Deep Muscle therapy, Effleurage, Myoskeletal alignment technique, Neuromuscular Therapy, Thai Massage, Erotic Massage, and many others. Would you like me to name all of them, Negi-sensei?", Chachamaru asked after giving details.

"I-i-it was all j-just a m-m-massage…", Negi said with spirals replacing his eyes.

"Yes, sensei. What did you think did you do last night?", Chachamaru asked but it was no use as the child sensei already fainted on the spot.

Chachamaru picked up her sensei bridal style and was now on her way to bring Negi back to his guardians.

"You think too much, Negi-sensei.", she said as she observed Negi's face when a thought suddenly struck through her data cells.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to bring you to back tomorrow, right? I would be delighted of your company tonight, sensei.", Chachamaru said to the snoozing child as she made a detour to Eva's hut.

* * *

_Somewhere in Mahora Academy/Eva's hut…_

"Hmph. I wonder what that foolish disciple of mine is doing?"

* * *

Golaitz: Yes! At last it's done! Thanks for your time dear reader and please, for my sake, make a review! Forgive me if it wasn't good. 


End file.
